When Enemies Attract
by InPUNKweTrust
Summary: Will Draco keep with the dark lord's plans? .. or will Curiosity get the better of him?
1. Darkness down Diagon Alley

**When Enemies Attract**

_Darkness down Diagon Alley._

Draco was walking down diagon alley for the what he was sure to be the last time. He knew his life after Hogwarts was doomed, he had no life. He wouldn't become an auror, or a potions professor, instead he would become the person an auror would hunt down. He would be seen as dangerous, a threat to people, he would become his father. But Draco knew that in his own heart, he didn't want to be a death eater, he didn't want to follow someone, who others where afraid to mention. He just wanted to be successful, find someone to love, settle down, and have a family - teach his children the wonders of magic, but all was too late. He knew his fate was already decided for him. So as he strolled down the alley that was once surrounded by enthusiastic witches and wizards, the silver haired boy, was determined to make his 6th year at Hogwarts one to remember ...

Hermione Granger fell out of Wizard Wheezes with tears coming down her face from laughing, linking arms with her two best friends Harry Potter, and Ron Weasley. Fred and George, Ron's brothers, could make anyone laugh, even the most stubborn of people. Hermione was even sure she seen Professor Snape crack a smile at them in her third year at Hogwarts. They laughed more in 5 minutes, than they did all summer. There 5th year at Hogwarts ended the same as the one previously, in disaster. Harry lost his Godfather, Sirius Black, the only family, besides the dursleys, that he had left. After weeks of silence, and pointless conversations, the three bestfriends decided to make a pact, a pact to stay strong for each other, to smile as much as they could when there 6th year at Hogwarts finally commenced.

They knew there was a war ahead, they could feel it. They could feel it in the way that the lights outside their houses shook, the way other wizards and witches where afraid to step outside theirs houses, and afraid to talk of evil, incase it came in the night to take them. They continued to laugh walking up diagon alley, Wizard Wheezes, was the only store still looking like there was life behind the windows. They walked past stores that where now boarded up, Quality Quidditch Supplies, Flourish & Blotts, Ollivander's, Slug & Jiggers Apothecary, among the many shops that Hermione, Ron and Harry had memories in.

All the laughing and joking came to sudden halt, as the spotted their enemy coming towards them, the boy that taunted them most of there schooling lives, always looking down on the fact that Hermione was a muggle-born, something his father taught him to be filth, Ron, who wasn't part of the richest of families and He didn't like Harry because Harry seemed to be the celebrity of the school, everyone knew Harry, and everyone loved him .. everyone except for, of course the slytherins

They exchanged glares passing each other, though no words where said. You could feel the hatred between them. Draco walked past them with his hands in his pockets, exchanging one deathly glare, which was returned by the trio. They decided not to act on their senses, and follow Draco. But instead stared at him while he walked away into the distance.

As Draco turned the corner which lead to Knockturn alley, He couldn't help think of Hermione Granger, he had no idea why. He always seen her uptight, worried about homework and exams, being a know-it-all, and frizzy hair, which you could hide 10 owls in. But this time something was different. He'd never seen Hermione Granger smile like that .. which was mostly because when ever he did see her, he was calling her a mudblood, and threatening to kill her two best friends .. but something about her smile and her laugh, made his body feel warm, and almost give him to erge to smile himself. " She looked pretty ", Malfoy thought to himself, but almost seconds later, mentally cursed himself for even thinking anything of the sort.

But there was one thing he was certain, he liked about Hermione Granger, the anger in her eyes after he insulted her. Draco almost got a rush of adrenaline, when he seen her pupils dilate, and seen a rush of fury pass through them. He got a kick out of seeing Hermione lose her composer, and lose her state of mind, before she tried to hex him.

All thoughts of Hermione were gone in an instant, as he saw his father waiting for him, down Knockturn Alley.


	2. No Such Luck

Draco could never predict the future. He always wanted to, he wanted to know how each of his days would start and end. But no, something new came everyday, and not wasn't always a good thing. Everything about Draco's life was unpredictable. Even his friends at school, one day Pansy Parkinson would be hugging his knees, and the next finding ways to break them. Draco and his father, would one minute be laughing about the latest mudblood death, and the next Lucius would have him under the cruciatus curse, Draco cursed it down to his father having Bi-Polar disease .. but later realized, that it was just his father.

Draco neared the gates of Malfoy Manor, after living here for seventeen years, you'd think he would of gotten used to the darkness that fell upon his father's beloved home. But no, he always felt his stomach tighten into a thousand knots as memories of his fathers beatings flooded his mind. Something about his night felt strange though, stranger than usual and Draco couldn't quite put his finger on it. He was already scarred with dark mark, maybe that's what it was, maybe dark magic was finally being to inject into his veins. Maybe soon he'd become his father, and not be scared anymore, maybe he wouldn't be a coward anymore.

Draco was plugged away from, when a white and black haired mother, ran towards him. So hard nearly knocking him over.

"Oh Draco, my dear Draco", His mother Narcissa cried.

"Good Evening mother", Draco almost laughed when his mother nearly knocked him over. But looked into her eyes, to see them red, bloodshot, and under her eyes where becoming darker than usual.

Draco loved his mother, she'd always comfort him late at night, after one of his fathers beatings. She loved her son, and would do anything to protect him, but she wasn't soft. His father made her that way. She must always be looking the part, always tough, and always be respectful of the Malfoy name. Draco had never, never in his life seen her cry. This made him suddenly nervous. The dining room door cracked open, and Bellatrix peeped her head in the corner.

"We're ready for you Draco", Bellatrix's said almost excited.

Draco turned to face his mother, when she gasped. She pulled him in tightly against her again.

"Be brave Draco", She whispered into her sons ear.

Draco hesitated, caught the door his aunt was holding open for him. She started to glide her wand around his ear, and down his face. He shivered before walking towards his father, away from the woman, that had always given him the creeps. He was caught in his tracks, looking across the room. Seeing his father sitting at the bottom of the dining room table, Yaxley and Travers sitting on the left of him, Fenrir Greyback, Alecto and Amycus Carrow, sitting on the right. Many of the chairs were empty, it wasn't a full death eater meeting. Draco looked to the top of the table, to see Bellatrix had joined at the top of the table, Goyle to her left. He rose his head them, to see almost drool coming from Bellatrix's Lestrange's mouth, when the man they'd all come here for, finally got feed up with waiting on Draco.

"Care to join us Draco?", The Dark Lord finally spoke, pointed his wand to a vacant chair.

Draco walked quickly over to the chair. He didn't want to piss him off anymore, after waiting 15 minutes of his time examining everyone in the room.

"Draco, The Dark Lord has come here tonight, to hand you an .. assignment", Lucius Malfoy explained. " and one which you should be grateful has been given to you".

Draco stared at his father, "assignment, Merlin lets hope it's not to search for that nose of his, because that's long gone", Draco thought to himself.

"you see Draco, I was stupid before", Voldemort spat while looking at Lucius "I trusted your father to be loyal to me, I trusted your father to do a job for me .. which of course wasn't completed".

Draco looked to the end of the table, to study his father, who now bowed his head, and didn't dare speak back to the person, wizards and witches feared.

"an.. and .. you .. you want me, to finish that . job?" Draco stammered.

"Of course not, but I do have a job for you, a chance for you to gain respect back for your family"

"I Will .. I'll .. I'll do anything"

Draco immediately wanted to carry out his assignment. He wanted the power back in the Malfoy name, he was sick of other death eaters prancing in and out of Malfoy Manor all summer, liked they owned it. Truth was, Draco actually wanted to carry out this assignment to hold it over his father's head, to be able to laugh in his fathers face, when he could say, he carried out the Dark Lord's task, and didn't abandon his loyalty.

" eagerness, I see Draco, something your father certainly doesn't possess" Voldemort snapped.

The dark lord was coming to the end of what little patience he had.

" Dra ..

Draco, again, interrupted the Dark Lord

" and what is this assignment ", Draco said, even with a hint of confidence in his voice.

Draco suddenly jumped when Voldemort slammed his hands on to the dining table, hard and loud, causing a ripple effect, almost knocking Bellatrix Lestrange off her chair when she started to balance on it's back two legs.

"Hasn't your father taught you to listen Mr. Malfoy", Voldemort screamed so loud, it was heard through the house.

Voldemort had enough, and gracefully pulled out his wand from inside his cloak.

"_Crucio_"

Draco fell from his chair, and cried with absolute agony, the pain was unbearable. He started to scream Voldemort showed no sign of stopping. Draco tried to hold back tears as the Dark Lord came around Draco's struggling body, and stared down at Draco.

Narcissa Malfoy was waiting patiently in the living room. She heard of the Dark Lord's assignment for Draco, and immediately knew her son was doomed. She sat at the darkest point of the living room staring at the dining room door, awaiting her son to walk through, and fall into her arms. But No, the sudden screams of her sons voice lead Narcissa to want to tear her ears from her head. Every memory of her and her son came to her mind, his pale, and fragile face in her hands, and then the years where she stood back and let her husband punish her son came to mind. Fury then became to fill Mrs. Malfoy, when she heard yet another of her sons cries for help.

Without even thinking Narcissa rose from her chair, tears coming down her cheeks, and ran to save her dying boy.

Lucius Malfoy hadn't even blinked, or answered his son's screams. He stayed still, almost like Beethoven was playing a melody in his ears.

Draco's face had turned red, almost purple. His face full of tears, he still laid on the ground. Desperate for his father to swallow an inch of courage and stand up for his son's sake. No such luck.

Draco gulped what was sure to be his last breath, as he heard the Nagini's hiss come towards him.


	3. The Assignment

**When Enemies Attract**

Chapter 3: The Assignment

Hermione Granger woke up next to her one of her closer female friends, Ginny Weasley, also the sister of the man she _thinks _she loves ..

Hermione always thought she'd end up with Ron Weasley, that they would get married and have a ton of ginger haired children. But after a fumble, and a short lived kiss in the room of requirement last year, before being interrupted by Parvati Patil and Seamus Finnigan, which they ended up being thankful for. It's there that the pair realized a sexual relationship could never exist between them. They felt almost sick pulling apart, and that wasn't totally because of the line of drool that glued their mouths together, but because they suddenly tuned in, to who they where kissing. Hermione was kissing the boy, who was her brother, the only difference being their blood, and Ron felt the same. After 10 minutes of awkwardness, they hugged it out, promising to be in each others lives forever no matter what. And Frankly, Hermione loved it like that.

Hermione got dressed into her usual plain jeans and a jumper, and joined the rest of the Weasley's downstairs for breakfast at the burrow. She skipped down the staircase while humming along to herself, on a surprising dark and gloomy morning at the burrow.

She was met by seven smiling faces starring up at her, all greeting her, as she entered the kitchen.

"Good Morning Hermione!"

"Good Morning Everyone!"

Hermione spotted Mrs. Weasley sitting comfortably at the head of the table. And then to her dismay spotted the twins .. cooking breakfast. Her smile slowly started to fade, as she thought of the food poisoning, she was about to receive. She hesitantly went to sit on the right of Harry.

"Do you think, they know what there doing?", Hermione whispered in Harry's ear.

"No, not at all", Harry said shaking his head, "and to be honest, I'm just surprised we have a place to stay in tonight",

Hermione looked nervously at Harry

" George actually managed to blow an egg up .. Exploded over all over Mr. Weasley .. Which he wasn't too happy about .. And then proceeded to turn the egg on Mr. Weasley into an actual chicken" Harry explained, trying not to burst out into a fit of laughter while watching Mr. Weasley tried to get the remaining egg splatter off his new shirt.

Hermione looked across the table to see Ron was already shoving food into his already full mouth. She looked in disgust as her best friend threw in yet another jam covered roll into his mouth, and starred wide eyed as jam started to drip down his chin.

"AND BREAKFAST IS SERVED", the Weasley twins shouted loudly as they carried the food to the table, almost making Harry fall backwards of his chair.

A wide smile began to form on Hermione's face as someone filled the vacant chair next to her.

He bent down so his lips were almost touching her ears.

"Good morning Beautiful .. And these are for you", He said handing her, her favorite egg and bacon sandwich.

Hermione's smile grew, as she looked up to see a chipper _Fred Weasley _starring back down at her.

- _The Assignment -_

Narcissa Malfoy stormed into the dining room as she heard her sons screams. She came in to see her husband, showing little and no emotion, still starring at the ground, as her son continued to cry out in agony, as The Dark Lord yelled, "_Crucio", _for a third time.

Draco tried not to twist or turn in agony as Nagini was quickly approaching him. He whimpered in terror as the snake started to slither across his stomach. Draco could feel the snake's scales on his hands that we're clutched to his lower abdomen. Just when Draco thought the snake was about to pass over him, and slither to it's owner, the snake paused.

The snake's head was now laying on his shoulder. The snake's eyes tore into Draco's eyes. Draco could see pain, terror, anger, blood behind the snake's eyes. Draco tried to avoid them, closing his eyes. Within seconds another gush of pain rushed into him. Draco opened his eyes immediately to see the snake had pulled his teeth through Draco's shoulder, blood was spilling everywhere, like water from Niagara falls. Blood stared to run towards Draco's face staining his perfect blonde hair. Draco didn't know what happened next, he started to drift in and out of consciousness, his whole body was limp, it felt like no bones could of ever possibly lived inside of him. Once again he started to drift unconscious, and though, "_I'm going to die", _before closing his eyes, not realizing his mother had now entered the room.

"STOP STOP!", she screamed running behind her husbands chair, resisting the urge to put the killing curse on him herself. She dropped to a crawl as she now faced her son. All the attending death eaters around the table gasped as they seen Mrs. Malfoy running through the room, seeming unaware that they where graced with the presence of Voldemort tonight. After seeing Draco's punishment, not even Bellatrix chanced taking in a breathe.

Her son's blood started to entwine around her fingers. The room started to smell metallic from Draco's blood. Draco once again became conscious and he looked at his mother's tears falling on to his face. He looked up at his mother, that was the second time, in the one morning, let alone day, that she'd shown so much emotion and bravery.

Draco wanted to feel a sudden burst of energy to flow back into his system, so he could at least sit up, and try comfort his mother. Then he wanted to point his wand at his father's throat, and curse him, for at least not stopping his wife, witness her son's, almost death.

The witnesses stared with their mouth open at Voldemort, who hadn't moved an inch, except to caress Nagini after she bit into Draco's shoulder.

A shadow started to come around the top of Draco's mother's head, exactly like when the glowing sun was covered by clouds as the night approached. The night this time though, had already approach. Voldemort.

Voldemort kicked Narcissa out of Draco's reach, she gasped. He stared down at her, Draco and started to work his way up to the table where Lucius was seated.

"Lucius, once again I'm disappointed in you", the Dark Lord hissed.

Lucius didn't dare challenge his opinion. And just nodded agreeingly.

"Not only, do you fail to show loyalty, but also you've failed to train your family .. Dear Lucius, have you no control at all",

Lucius was showing no sign of moving.

"SPEAK", Voldemort screamed at the top of his lungs. Becoming angry with Lucius' lack of emotion. Voldemort's face was now almost touching Lucius'. He swore to himself, that he could still smell the unicorn blood from his leader's breath.

"Nn .. No, My Lord", Lucius said with a stammer.

"Well .. Do you think we should teach", Voldemort made his way back down the side of the table, to see Draco was trying to lift himself up, now balancing on his two elbows, and his mother climbing across to his feet.

Voldemort used a Levitation Charm to pick up Narcissa Malfoy from the ground, and sent her crashing on to the table, looking up at her husband.

" so, Lucius, do you want me to teach your wife, the art of obedience? Voldemort asked.

Lucius shook his head, as he starred down at his wife, giving him pleading eyes.

" I'll take that as a yes " .. "_CRUCIO " _

The Dark Lord's eyes began to burn with delight as he held his want over Narcissa Malfoy. She wriggled and squirmed in pain as she tried not to whelp in agony. She turned her head, now facing her sister Bellatrix, who immediately avoided all contact and laid her eyes down to her legs.

Draco had now stumbled up to lean on the table, and looked wide eyed at his father, who looked like he was struggling to think of something to do, to stop the pain being conflicted on to his wife.

"Now, Narcissa, I've always been grateful for all you've done, but walking in on my plans, wasn't the most intelligent decision you've made", Voldemort spoke, still having Mrs. Malfoy under the cruciatus curse.

"mmm .. My .. My lord .. Please ..", Lucius finally said.

"Oh Lucius, how nice of you to join us", Voldemort sarcastically stated.

"Please … ", Lucius stood up to speak, but was cut off ..

"Shut Up Lucius, your making a fool of yourself, I'm just doing what you should of done a long time along", Voldemort still not taking his eyes of the female of Malfoy Manor.

"My Lord .. You came here for Draco, Draco remember", Lucius correctly told his master.

Draco stood, still leaning at the side of the table staring at his mother helplessly. And then turned his attention to his father, as he spoke his last sentence, and his jaw dropped. "_Did my father really just offer me up as bait to the dark lord?"_ Draco thought still dumbfounded.

Voldemort looked across at Lucius and then turned his attention back over to the barely stable young man, still using the table to balance himself.

Looking back at Narcissa, he spoke, "have I taught you a valuable lesson Mrs. Malfoy?"

She simply nodded her head, and the Dark Lord immediately took the curse off her. And started to walk towards Draco.

"Right, enough with the magic performances this evening my dear friends", he said this while picking Draco up from the collar of his shirt, causing more pain to his shoulder, and threw him back on to the chair he previously sat in.

Voldemort said the last sentence with almost a laugh in his tone of voice, causing Yaxley and Greyback to snigger. Bellatrix still unmoved as she watched her brother-in-law push his agony riddled wife into a vacant chair near him.

"Draco, Draco", the dark lord sat back down, and faced Draco.

" I came here tonight, merely to give you a simple mission .. I wanted you to find a way to get myself, and my friends here," his hands swayed to people staring intently at both men.

" into Hogwarts, you see Draco, I have unfinished business there, with a long bearded man",

"But since your failure to allow me to finish, lead me to punish you, deservedly, .. but Draco, I do hope, this doesn't ruin our .. Friendship", everyone again noticing the laughter in Voldemort's tone

And for the first night in almost thirty minute, Bellatrix Lestrange opened her mouth to let out a howl of laughter, much to her families disliking.

" You see, I wanted to get into Hogwarts, to kill him. To kill the man those call, the Greatest Wizard of all time," He spat.

"But, he smiled "I've come up with a far, far, greater idea, a proper challenge for you Draco"

Draco gulped. His mother started to shake at the opposite end of the table, while his father looked to be concentrating on the conversation.

"I want you to be the one to kill Albus Dumbledore, Draco",

Draco's eyes darted straight down to his mother and father. His father smiled at Draco, and acted like to was an achievement of some sort. While his mother looked she her mind had gone into a different dimension.

"BUT, Voldemort said loudly, Draco immediately turned his attention back to the Dark Lord.

"I hear Draco, that you've always been second in your year",

Draco lowered his head, unable to make eye contact.

"second, to a mudblood .. Is that true Draco?, "

Draco looked up to him, and nodded slowly, hearing Alecto and Amycus Carrow almost burst into laughter.

"Well .. Well Draco, we can't let that happen again", Voldemort got his want, and started to poke it into the wound on Draco's shoulder, only releasing when it was covered in blood.

Voldemort smelt the blood on the wand.

"Such, pure, pure wizarding blood, and still he can't beat the filthy mudblood, who doesn't even deserve to have an magical powers," everyone noting the anger now back in his voice.

"So Draco, this second task is for you, not me, you. I want you to kill Hermione Granger. I will not stand for a mudblood to be ahead of a boy, especially my _Godson"._

Draco flinched at the word, _Godson,_ and stared down at his parents. They looked almost apologetic. _"How in the world was the darkest wizard of all time his Godfather, and nobody bothered to tell him about it." _Draco swallowed yet another lump in his voice, when he heard at hiss from Voldemort's mouth, signaling he was about to talk again.

"and here is where it get's interesting", he spoke almost giddy, rising from his chair, and gliding gracefully up and down the length of the dining hall.

"I hear Hermione Granger is mating with no other than, The Boy who Lived, the chosen one .. Am I right"?

Draco had no idea but he nodded anyway. Still to afraid to answer with his voice, after the "accidents" of a few minutes ago.

"Wouldn't Harry feel distraught to know his dirty little girlfriend killed the only father figure he has left",

Voldemort put a hand on Bellatrix's shoulder "because of course of Bellatrix's heroic actions in killing Sirius Black". Bellatrix raised her hand on Voldemort's which on still on her shoulder, and was about to almost lick it, when Voldemort pulled away.

Draco was confused "_I'm killing Dumbledore .. And now Granger is too?"_

"I want Mrs. Granger to kill Dumbledore,"

"_Does Voldemort really see Harry and his disciples as a treat, if he wants rid of Granger?" _Draco thought

"And then after she kills him, I want you to bring her here to me. Where we can .. Dispose of her body .. Correctly". Voldemort said with a smile behind his eyes.

Draco still oblivious to what the dark lord, and now apparently his godfather, was talking about.

"My Lord .. And how .. Do you suggest I get Granger .. To murder Dumbledore? Draco said, choosing his words carefully.

"I hear the imperius curse works rather well"

_- The Assignment -_

Hermione ran out of the burrow to the back of the house with a wide smile on her face. She turned the corner too see Fred Weasley was sitting on the back door step waiting for her to join in.

He rose to his feet, catching her waist and pulling her in towards him, planting a playful kiss on her lips.

" How nice of you to join me Miss Granger", Fred joked, dragging her down to the ground, so she was now between his legs.

"Sorry, I had to help Ginny pack for tomorrow," She said with a light chuckle

"Oh yeah, your going back to Hogwarts tomorrow, right?, Fred said his mood changing to disappointed that his summer with Hermione was now coming to an end.

"Yes", Hermione said regretfully. She had one of the best summers of her life, even with the death of Sirius, it was impossible to be sad around Fred, and any of the Weasley's.

"But you know you can always come back and finish school, I'm sure Dumbledore would love you to come back",

A slight grin started to come across Fred's face when he noticed that Hermione didn't want to leave him behind.

"No, No thank you, besides I have the store now, and people only take N.E.W.T.s to prove that the actually listen to a bunch of old, wrinkled professors, I'm already a genius, I don't need them", Fred said with a hint of humor, that seemed to be almost in his voice. She was defeated in her argument and knew her new love had no intentions of joining her at Hogwarts this year, besides what was the point? .. He already had his dream job.

She turned back to face him, and put her hands on his thighs. Leaning in to kiss him. He put his hands on one hand on her waist and the other grazed her cheek and cupped her chin, leaning forward to meet her halfway. Their lips brushed lightly at first, and Hermione smiled against his lips. Fred continued to give her light kisses, breaking away after each one to look at her and smile. He went in with more force, after Hermione gently bit on his bottom lip. He started to lick her lips as a signal to let him taste her.

Hermione opened her mouth, and let Fred's tongue explore. This was the most passionate that they had ever kissed, but Fred wanted to give Hermione a going away present that she wouldn't forget any time soon.

They were in a world of their own. Fred could taste Hermione. She tasted of new strawberries that started to grow in the new orchard at the Burrow. He wanted more, and he definitely didn't want this to be their last kiss until Christmas.

She drifted apart from their kiss to catch her breath after a lengthily game of tonsil tennis with her ginger-haired "boyfriend". She pressed her forehead against his. He moved his lips down, and pecked her neck feeling her pulse against his lips. She tilted her head back, the signal he needed to carry on.

He brought his lips down again, kissing her neck gently. He started to bite her, tugging at the skin, but not hard enough to leave a mark. His thumb started to make a circular motion around his ear. Her hands where behind his neck, massaging the hair that fell on the collar of his shirt.

He licked from the middle of her throat to the back of her ears. Making soft moans of excitement escape her mouth. He finished caressing her neck, and how moved his head back to meet her lips once again. His other hand that was firmly on her waist was now moving up her stomach. They pressed their lips almost roughly against each other.

A loud screeching sound then came from the burrow, tearing the couple apart, bringing them back to reality. When they realized the loud screech was actually Mrs. Weasley, they sighed in unison, and continued to walk into the burrow to see what the fuss was over.

Oblivious to the fact they had an audience.

_- The Assignment -_

Draco Malfoy laid on his bed in Malfoy Manor. His new scar that embedded his skin started to squirm, causing a stinging sensation to go through his body. He stared at his forearm, for the pain to stop.

All he wanted was to wake up from the nightmare that was his life. He thought back over the last five years of his life at Hogwarts and all the wrong decisions that he made. Unimaginably he actually thought of how his life would have been if he had made acquaintances, or even friends with the Golden Trio. He was always jealous of Harry's bravery, but all the same time was jealous of the Chosen One's attention. He wanted to have the humor of Ron Weasley, to be able to smile and crack a joke once in a while, instead of the arrogant smirk that seemed to be always etched into his face.

He then thought about Hermione Granger, the brightest witch of their age, he was always second to her, but he noticed it didn't seem to bother him until the Dark Lord had mentioned it that afternoon. He thought of how she smiled at Diagon Alley, only last night, which seemed years ago. He was engrossed her smile, something about it gave a small warmth in the pit of his stomach.

Since the second he seen her walking up the great hall on their first day at Hogwarts, he liked her. Until he found out her name, Hermione Jean Granger, the mudblood girl his father had warned him about. Just a touch from her would fill him with unthinkable germs, and infect his body with the filthiest of blood. His father's harsh words had scared him. But never once in this five years at Hogwarts had he felt that she was dirt. If anything she was even more pure that him. He didn't hate Hermione because of her blood, but because she fell into the arms of his enemies, and not his. He only gave her years of torment to keep up with the Malfoy name, and not to look weak in front of her.

He never admitting to having strong feelings, or even having a crush on Granger…. Suddenly he rose from the bed, taking a vase with flowers in his hand that was on his bedside locker and threw it with great anger into the mirror at the side of his bed.

He looked at into the cracked mirror, and saw his reflection in the scattered glass. He looked broken. He no longer had his Malfoy guard up, and you could see in the pain in his eyes. Bags where starting to form from the lack of sleep since getting the Dark Mark, and he knew he'd have to get used to it. He then slapped he side of his head, _Five years you tormented the girl you actually admired, Five fucking years you idiot, and you barely feel anything while doing it. Now is not the time to think about Mudblood Granger, your going to torture her and kill her Draco, and you better not fail. _

Dark thoughts then flooded into his head, and he looked back into the mirror. His guard when back up, and darkness went back into his eyes. The arrogant smirk formed back into his face. Freeing him of all feeling, he was numb. He looked exactly like his father.

_- The Assignment -_

Turns out, Fred and Hermione where interrupted for nothing. Molly was merely screeching at Ginny and Ron who had thought it to be a brilliant idea to start a quidditch match, _inside _the burrow.

Hours passed, Fred and Hermione had spent less than minutes together after their blissful afternoon out behind the burrow. The whole house was chaos. Everybody getting ready to return to Hogwarts tomorrow. Owls where flying above their heads, feathers drifting in the air, and even once an owl decided to take a shit on Mr. Weasley's head, who seemed almost accustomed to being attacked today, after this mornings incident with the egg.

Later than night, Hermione felt a light rap at the door, and she opened the door too see Fred's sparking eyes staring back at her. He took her outside and led her into the hall way.

"I just wanted to say Goodbye, I'll properly be gone by the morning", Fred said sadly and quietly making sure nobody would hear, "I'm going to miss you, Hermione Granger," he said bending down to look her in the eyes, he hands still entwined in his.

"I'm going to miss you too", Hermione said tears glistening in her eyes. Fred bent down and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Promise me, you'll write every week", Hermione nodded promising.

"And stay away from that Dean Thomas, he's the pimp of the Gryffindor common room, don't really fancy having him as my competition", Hermione let out a chuckled and looked him into the eyes.

"You have nothing to worry about", with that Fred kissed her lips once more before letting go of her hands, smiling and walking down the stairs of the burrow.


	4. The Fire and a Professor

**Chapter 4:**

**The Fire and a Professor. **

Hermione was in her dorm, which she shared with Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, Romilda Vane and Ginny Weasley. Her four roommates were rushing around. Lavender rolling up her school skirt, so it went 20 inches above her knee, Hermione could feel her inner prefect coming out, wanting to take out a ruler and tell Lavender to drop her skirt another 21 inches, incase Snape took 10 points for "Tramp" like behavior. Parvati was still vigorously combing her long black hair, Neville had accidentally poured Pumpkin juice onto her head at the feast last night, before eventually falling over his untied shoe-lace, Parvati was far from pleased. Romilda was just about finished applying "cement" as Ginny called it too her face. Romilda already had skin nicer than the other four girls, but always took hours each morning to cover up what most of the girls envied. Ginny was straightening her robes down her body with her hands, she had charmed her hair after her shower, making it straight, looking silky. For the first week of class Ginny always made sure she looked her best at all times, but after the first week, her habit stopped when she starting getting up 5 minutes before class, and went back to her usual tomboy look. And Hermione, was waiting patiently on her bed, reading over her Herbology textbook, she was smirking at the girls, and then thanked Merlin, that she wasn't so fussy about her looks. She had been ready for the past half an hour, waiting on them to hurry up, so she could finally head down to breakfast.

Finally at 7:55 the commotion stopped, each girl grabbed their satchels from their trunks, left the Gryffindor common room, and headed down towards the Great Hall.

Harry and Ron where already seated at the Gryffindor table when they arrived. Ron patted the vacant spot beside him, and Hermione smirked sitting down.

"Good Morning boys", Hermione said awfully chipper.

"Good Morning Hermione", the boys said in Unison.

Whenever they said something like that, it always reminded Hermione of Fred and George. _Ooh Fred!_, Hermione thought to herself, _Stop, Stop, he'll write soon, it's barely been two days, stop pining like a love-sick puppy_.

She shook her head, and realized she hadn't missed the conversation anyways.

"What took you so long, usually your down before everyone?" Harry said with a smile, buttering his toast.

"I know, I was just getting dressed and fixed my hair, making sure I looked the smallest bit presentable for the first day". Ron bent back on the bench and looked to the back of Hermione's head, her hair was already frizzed up, and held in a tight bun, so tight that the corners of her eyes almost reached by to her ears.

Still staring, Ron rejoined the conversation, as Hermione mention, Lavender, Parvati and Romilda. He nodded to himself, knowing that's who was looking presentable for classes.

Professor McGonagall coughed lightly into the speaker that was on the podium at the professors table in the great hall, catching everyone's attention.

"In a few moments, your new class schedules will arrive before you on your tables. First years, I remind you to arrive on time for each and everyone of your classes, you want to make a good impression on your first and everyday at Hogwarts", she spoke clearly.

"To our sixth years, you will notice on your timetables, that you have a free period from two to two forty-five on a Monday, and again at eleven-thirty to twelve fifteen on a Thursday, these are not exactly free periods, but a special class that the Headmaster himself has set up"

Confused faces fell upon every single sixth year that was attending Hogwarts that year.

"You will be fully briefed by Professor Dumbledore, when you arrive. I wish you all Good Luck at Hogwarts this year".

McGonagall's speech ended. Ron turned to look at Hermione, and Harry when there timetables finally arrived on table.

Hermione looked intensively at her timetable, already trying to memorize what she had on each day. It was already 8:35, 25 minutes to get prepared for her first class of her sixth year, which was Transfiguration with McGonagall. Hermione grew confident, she had already read, and reread her transfiguration textbook for this year, and was bursting to get too class.

- The Fire and a Professor -

Draco Malfoy was sprinting from the dungeons trying to get to his first class, Transfiguration. When he arrived, he was just on time, with one seat available, next to Seamus Finnigan. Draco didn't mind that much, actually he quite tolerated Seamus, he always managed to make the most boring of classes entertaining, either by setting fire to random objects, or by speaking, Draco took minutes out of every class to translate what Seamus had said, his accent was something he could never get used to.

McGonagall arrived and spoke, and that's all he could remember happening before the bell rang for next class. Seamus poked him in the ribs in with wand to wake him up, and Draco arose shouting …

"I'M ON FIRE! I'M ON FIRE!" Draco shouted, while furiously slapping down imaginary flames on his robes.

"IT BURNS !"

Seamus froze in his seat, his soul nearly escaped his chest from the fright when Draco jumped onto their table. Seamus was still staring, his mouth wide open. The whole classroom starring at the Prince of Slytherin jumping on top of the table.

"SWEET MERLIN MALFOY", Seamus finally screamed back at Draco who was still having a hard time getting the fire out.

"WILL YA EVER GET DOWN FROM THERE! .. WHERES THE FIRE?" Seamus swept his hands across the classroom, and did a 360 turn. Draco stopped and stared, looking dumbstruck.

"NO WHERE! .. NOW GET DOWN AND STOP SCREAMING, MY EARDRUMS HAVE BURST", Seamus said still screaming at the Slytherin.

Draco looked around too see his audience. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley where in fits of laughter in the corner of the Transfiguration classroom, along with every other Gryffindor. The Hufflepuffs where to scared to even look Malfoy in the eye, the Ravenclaws thought the only logical reason for his outbursts was because he was under the imperius curse. While the whole time McGonagall gawked at him, wanting to laugh, a smirk at the corner of her lips, but thought that she was being highly unprofessional.

Mortified, he jumped from the table, quickly gathering his books together.

"I'll have to buy ya a fire extinguisher for Christmas Malfoy", Seamus said bursting out in laughter from across the room, as he went to leave with Dean and Neville.

_What in the world … is going on? .. I'll never live this down. _Draco still gathering his books looked up at the last few leaving the classroom, the Slytherins, who where all giving him a "What the fuck?" face.

- The Fire and a Professor -

By Lunch, Hermione, Ron and Harry still hadn't stopped laughing from Malfoy's outburst. Ron and Harry didn't even bother paying attention at all in Charms, instead deciding to pass notes on new nicknames for Malfoy, and arguing on which was the best one, _Malfoy, the flammable ferret _(Harry) or _Malfoy, the magical fire-ferret .. And also a slick git _(Ron), much to Hermione's distaste on the note passing, she actually found them quite hilarious.

Sitting down for Lunch, Hermione helped herself to a turkey and stuffing sandwich, while reading the next two chapters of her Advanced Defense against the Dark Arts textbook. She was eager to get to class.

Last night at the feast, she looked upon the professors head table, and no new teachers where noticed amongst the familiars. Since Dolores Umbridge, was thankfully sent back to the ministry of Magic, after a short spell of being the Hogwarts headmaster, this meant that there was a vacancy for the position of Defense against the Dark Arts professor. Even during Dumbledore's speech, he failed to mention anything about a new professor. Which made Hermione's mind go into overdrive trying to figure out who would teach them this year.

Finally the bell rang signaling that lunch was over. Hermione, Ron and Harry both flew from their seats: one, because it was their favorite subject, and two because they wanted to be the first to find out who their new professor was; and headed to the Defense against the Dark Arts classroom.

Once there, everyone got seated and waiting for the arrival of their new guest. Harry took a seat beside Ron, and Luna Lovegood taking the seat vacant next to Hermione.

Five minutes into class, still nothing. A man with two heads didn't enter the class room. A man who thought highly of himself didn't enter the classroom. A man under the influence of polyjuice potion didn't enter and either did evil woman who tortures her students enter the classroom.

The door swung open, and loudly hit the wall.

"Good afternoon"

Every head in the class turned around after hearing the familiar voice.

- The Fire and a Professor -

Draco took the furthest and darkest seat at the back of the classroom next to Blaise Zabini.

"Don't worry Draco, I'm sure we'll be fine back here", Blaise reassured.

"And What's that supposed to mean Zabini?", Draco snapped back.

"I'm just saying, I'm sure no fires will break out back here" Blaise said with a smirk.

Draco dropped his satchel, and took out his wand from his back pocket, and pointed it at Blaise's throat.

"SHUT UP!" Draco shouted loudly, but not loud enough to break everyone from playing detective and trying to figure out who their new professor was.

It was only a few hours since his little "mishap" and the whole school already knew. He walked into the great hall for lunch, and everyone immediately started whispering and pointing at him, and even for a moment he swore he spotted sparks of flames rise from the wands of Gryffindors. He dreaded arriving at the Slytherin table, not wanting to answer questions on how sane he really was. The final pull of the tread came when Pansy ran squealing towards him, messing his hair, and putting her hand on his forehead to check his temperature. He slapped her hands away forcefully, and got up from the table, walking out of the great hall. Nobody touches Draco Malfoy's hair.

Back in the Defense classroom, he was growing sick and tried of waiting for his new professor. When a loud thump came from the door, and everyone spun around on their seats when they heard "Good Afternoon" come from a man they all knew.

_Okay, it is final, the whole school has gone mad. First someone tries to set me on fire, and now this? .. Dumbledore has lost the plot. We're all in danger. Nobody will leave this classroom alive. We'll all contract rabies. _A Million thoughts started to flood through this mind, before he muttered,

"Wait till My father hears about this", to Blaise.

- The Fire and a Professor -

Hermione gasped, as so did the rest of the class. She spun back on her chair to look over a Harry, who had the widest smile on his face. Hermione couldn't help but smile, and Ron still looked gob-smacked.

"Sorry about my time management" he said cheerfully making his way up to his desk.

Harry rose from his chair and without thinking ran to the man .. And hugged him. Suddenly feeling stupid, he let go and looked up, the man was smirking and also worried. The whole class started whispering and pointing at Harry, who flew back to his seat beside Ron, who couldn't wait too laugh at his best friend.

"Steady On, Mate, he's only hear five minutes", Ron said laughing, and Harry put his head in his palms.

"Lovely, to know I'm welcome", their new professor stated, before winking at Harry.

Hermione looked up at the man, and smiled. She knew everything was going to be okay with exams at the end of the year. She fully trusted him, and even considered him to be one of her favorite teachers.

The man spoke again, and started to write his name on the board.

"You should all know by me by now, but if you don't, I' am Professor _Lupin"_


	5. House Unity

**Chapter 5:**

**House Unity**

"Potter, Granger, Weasley", Professor Lupin said, "come see me after class please".

The bell for the end of class sounded and the trio nodded up at their new defense against the dark arts professor.

They waited till everyone had left the classroom, before walking up the spiral stairs to greet an old friend of theirs in his office.

"Professor, they let you teach here again? .. How come you never told us?"

"Oh Hermione, Remus will do, you know me long enough", Lupin said with a smile.

"And I've missed this place too much", Remus said happily.

Ron turned to Hermione and Harry, the three knew straight away, that wasn't the reason for Lupin's comeback. But they didn't want to press the subject just yet.

"Well, it's good to see you back", Harry noted.

"Yes, I think we've all noticed", Lupin replied, making Hermione and Ron laugh.

"What do the other professors think about you coming back .. And your .. Condition?" Hermione asked choosing her words carefully.

"I chose not to care Mrs. Granger, I'm simply here to make sure my students pass their exams, and also to tell you three," pointing at them with his wand. "that's there is nothing to worry about at Hogwarts this year, the headmaster wants me to make sure, the three of you get along with your studies and don't go snooping, especially if this could be very well be your last full year at Hogwarts".

Hermione, Harry and Ron already knew this. They had a feeling that this would be their last full year at Hogwarts, since Voldemort was now recruiting at an extraordinary rate. They wouldn't be surprised if the school was attacked in the next few months. But they where ready. Ready since just a couple of months ago at the Ministry, when Sirius was murdered by Bellatrix. Harry wanted this to end .. Soon. He was sick of his friends and their families risking their lives for him every year. He knew his favorite professor was just trying to let him live just one more year, and distract him, but he wasn't having It. Harry would wait a couple of weeks before asking Lupin the real reason for his return to Hogwarts.

"Now off with the three of you, I'll speak to you soon", Lupin said opening his room. They greeted him a polite goodbye, and headed down to the Great Hall, where their "new special class" was being held.

_- House Unity -_

Draco had arrived at the Great Hall, all the benches and tables where cleared, and students from all houses where gathered waiting for Dumbledore to arrive.

Draco was still livid after finding out Remus Lupin, the werewolf, was once again his defense against the dark arts professor. He always knew there was something wrong about him in his third year, and when he arrived into class one afternoon with blood almost dripping from his forehead, he knew he was another type of specimen. And Of Course, Draco couldn't wait to go back to the Slytherin common room, so he could tell his father about animals now parading around Hogwarts.

All the Slytherins where leaning against the right wall of the great hall, while the other houses will mingling, when Dumbledore entered the hall, with a smile too wide for Draco's liking.

"Good Afternoon everyone", Dumbledore smiled gliding into the middle of the room.

"So I know this class is down under a free period on your timetable, but it is not. Instead I thought .. Why not join our four wonderful houses together", Dumbledore said with his smile so wide, that his white teeth glistening could shattered the windows in the Great Hall. "A Class which I call, House Unity".

Every student now occupying the great hall groaned, the loudest groan they ever did in their lives. They should of known Dumbledore would pull a stunt like this.

"So everyone line up, line up, and wait for your partners to be called out .. Oh and no complaining, thank you", Dumbledore reached into one of the front pockets of his robes and pulled out a long piece of parchment.

"After I Call your names, please step to the side and find some room around the hall with your partners .. Oh and yes, you will be graded in this subject".

_Greaaaaaat, now I will have to put in some effort into this baboon's class. Just please hope I'm with that Romilda Vane woman, for a Gryffindor, she is FIT. _Draco was cleared of his thoughts when Dumbledore started to announce the first pairing.

"Dean Thomas and Padma Patil"

Dean and Padma nodded at each other, not complaining since they got to know each other through Dumbledore's army in their fifth year.

"And If I didn't mention it all ready, when you get your partner, please hold his or her hand tightly when the rest of the pairings have been called out", Dumbledore stated almost annoyed at himself that he'd forgotten to mention a few important things "and also these are your partners for the rest of the year .. Now, the next couple",

"Katie Bell and Theodore Nott"

Draco laughed at Goyle who had to push Nott of the wall to go stand by his new Gryffindor partner.

"Lavender Brown and Blaise Zabini"

Blaise immediately turned to Draco

"What the fuck? .. Salazar, this school will pay". Draco rolled his eyes at his best friend's dramatics.

"Parvati Patil and Marcus Belby"

"Zacharias Smith and Cho Chang"

"Susan Bones and Anthony Goldstein"

"Terry Boot and Greg Goyle"

Draco looked down at one of his 'bodyguards', who was furiously shouting, "I Got a bloke .. I have to hold hands with a bloke .. What?". Crabbe was holding his stomach from laughing so much, when his partnering was announced, nobody could believe it.

"Excuse me .. WHAT?" Crabbe said staring at Dumbledore like a tree has started going out from his bellybutton, and he now had three heads.

"I'll repeat .. Harry Potter and Vincent Crabbe". Dumbledore was starting to get highly amused.

Draco looked over at Harry, who was being affectionately reassured by the rest of the Gryffindor clan, before walking hesitantly over to where Crabbe was standing with his arms across his chest.

_Sucker. _

"Draco Malfoy ..

Draco pushed his elbows off the wall hearing his name, and waiting for the headmaster to finish his sentence.

"and Hermione Granger"

Draco's eyes bulged from his head as he stared over at his new partner .. Hermione Granger. He just couldn't process it through his head.

_My Merlin, I could deal with Brown .. And even Potter .. Well maybe not. But Granger, no. no. no. no. no. no. no. no. no. no. no. _

He looked over at Hermione, who had her head down, and was slowly walking towards him. Draco knew the only reason she was even participating was because she was being graded, and he could never see Hermione know-it-all Granger blowing her chances at becoming Head Girl.

Draco looked up, about to cause a rebellion in the Great Hall, but connected with Dumbledore's stern eyes, and knew not to even think about arguing with him. Even though he thought Dumbledore was a tosspot and years over retirement, he still had respect for the guy.

He stumbled over to the far corner of the Hall, receiving pats on the back and "Make sure you don't touch her, and Wash your hands" from all the Slytherins.

He was now standing approximately 25 inches away from Granger. His eyes were another shade of angry, his arms crossed at his chest, his breathing a little too heavy. He turned to look at Hermione, who was now staring over at Ron Weasley, who was looking like a fire breathing dragon, steam was even starting to come out of his ears. Draco rolled his eyes, and seen Hermione mouthing "Calm Down" in Ron's direction.

Draco was certain now that Dumbledore was getting to much of a kick out of this, and instead Draco wanted to run and kick the glasses off his face.

"Ron Weasley and Luna Lovegood, Seamus Finnigan and Hannah Abbot and finally Neville Longbottom and Pansy Parkinson", Dumbledore announced the last few partners, and Draco looked over at a pale looking Pansy, almost feeling sorry for her, until he remembered who his partner was.

Dumbledore finally closed his piece of parchment, and it disappeared in his hands, and looked up and the sad and angry faces of most of his students.

"Okay, now I shall give you more information on what you are going to be doing today, and it will change from week to week",

Each student took in a deep breath, not letting it out, waiting for their headmaster to finish.

"Today, you shall be doing some orienteering, you can use your wands, without using the "accio" spell, I consider this cheating",

Sheets of parchment starting flying around the hall, and one landed in Hermione's hand.

_Great, now I actually have to walk towards her. _

Draco silently started walking towards Hermione, still keeping his arms crossed at his chest, and keeping his distance from her, too see what exactly they had to collect.

"As you all should know by know, The Forbidden Forest is out of bounds", the students nodded, he was stating the obvious, even if something was in there, none of them were going to go in.

"You have this class, forty minutes, to complete your task, and we shall all meet back here, when you have collected everything, and for my extra pleasure," the headmaster said with extra enthusiasm, "could you please take the hand of your partner",

Everyone's mouths dropped, hoping the headmaster would forget about this major part. Draco could see Hermione sucked in her breath, and smirked, she was scared.

Draco turned to Crabbe who was shaking his head vigorously when Potter swept his hands turns Crabbe's knowing they would have too sooner or later. He then turned to face Blaise, who had a smug smirk on his face, knowing he wasn't in as bad a situation as his two friends.

Finally everyone had their partner's hands clasped .. All expect Draco and Hermione, neither looking like they where going to budge. Dumbledore elegantly walked down to the farthest corner in the great hall.

"Do we have a problem, Mr. Malfoy and Mrs. Granger", Draco looked up into his headmaster's eyes, and seen all the power that they possessed.

He sighed and dropped his hand to his side. Hermione hesitantly walked over, thought about her actions, and then grabbed Malfoy's hand. Draco flinched at first, and felt Hermione's hand drop from his hand. He looked around to his fellow Slytherins all who were looking disgusted, but to be honest he didn't care anything, a long bearded powerful man was staring at him, so Draco sighed again, and walked over to Hermione, grabbing her hand roughly.

_Someone kill me now. _

_- House Unity -_

_Godric, someone is out to get me this year. _

Hermione Granger stood in the Great Hall, hand in hand with her enemy, Draco Malfoy. She dreamt of the very top of the astronomy tower, and then thought of jumping off it.

She looked over at her two best friends. Harry, who looked like he would much rather be in the Final Battle facing Voldemort now, and too Ron, he looked almost comfortable standing hand in hand with Luna Lovegood, Hermione was jealous that he had gotten someone who he particularly got along with.

She turned her attention back to Draco's hand in hers. At first, she had to admit, they where quite soft, and was even going to attempt asking him which spell or moisturizer he used. But no, they where quite clammy, and there hands together made a squeaking noise at every little movement they made.

She was now getting frustrated at Dumbledore, it had been over five minutes since he told them to hold hands, and so far nobody could see the point of it.

"Alright, now that everybody has been sorted, and we're ready to go", Dumbledore swished his wand in the air, and suddenly everyone started to get uncomfortably close to their partners.

Hermione felt her hand slap against her side when Draco forcefully pushed it out of his palm. She looked up at him, to see him desperately trying to drag his leg away from hers. That's when Hermione noticed, she was trying desperately hard not to look at Draco, that she hadn't realized a large slimy snake like ribbon was now wrapped around one of Draco's legs and one of hers combining them together.

"Everyone, please relax, this spell is just to ensure you stay with your partners, and .. Connect", Dumbledore laughed and them said, "literally."

"Now, you must collect everything that is on the sheet in front of you, when you collect this item, you cross it off your list, and then another question will form underneath it, the question will be a personal question, either about you, your family, friends or your houses", Dumbledore gave out the last details "your 40 minutes starts now, please be back 5 minutes before your next class" and Dumbledore vanished from the great hall.

Hermione forgetting about the magical ribbon combining their legs together started walking towards the doors of the hall, dragging both her and Malfoy's legs, bringing him in a splits that the best gymnast in the world would be proud of. Also bringing Hermione down to the ground with him, both laying side by side. Both started to rise at the same time, trying to find something to grab onto to lift them.

When they finally got up, Draco was brushing the dust from the floor off his robes, trying to forget about what happened.

"We need to walk at unison, together, or we will just end up falling again, okay?"

Draco tried to ignore her, but nodded silently.

"First, we need to find Bezoar, I'm sure we could get one from the potions classroom, but Snape wouldn't be happy about that", Hermione stated.

"Yeah, but I don't fancy searching through the inside of the intestines of an goat .. You do?" Draco said sarcastically.

"No," Hermione replied bluntly "Do I don't fancy detention either",

"live a little Granger", Draco started to walk, dragging Hermione in the same way, moments previously she had done to him, but he stopped and turned to laugh darkly as her.

_He almost seems .. Normal. No muggle-born comments. Gracious. _

Hermione followed Draco down to the dungeons and into ingredients cabinet on the back wall, where to her surprise, he found the Bezoar rather easily, and also to her surprise, there was no other students in potions room looking for the ingredient that was on top of the list.

Hermione thanked Draco, and put the Bezoar into the big pocket in her robes, and crossed it off with her quill. And then the moment both of them dreaded .. The _personal _question.

The question appeared, "_What do your parents work as?" _

_Oh, thank you Dumbledore, how smart of you to leave me with a possible death eater, and then have me ask him, what do his death eater parents do .. Besides killing muggle-borns. _

"Well .. What is it then?" Draco asked Hermione, who was still reading the question in your name.

Seeming interrupted, "Oh Sorry .. Uhm .. What do your parents work as?

Hermione could see the distance growing in Draco's eyes.

"They don't" He said in one big gulp of breath bringing Hermione to exit the classroom with him.

"Oh .. Mine are Dentists," Draco turned to Hermione and looked down at her, only now did she realized how much Draco had grown over the summer, and he looked shocked.

"What do they do?" he said confused, and Hermione let out a slight giggle, it was stupid of her to think he would of known what that was.

"They tend to people's teeth, whiten them, fix them", Hermione told the boy standing beside her.

"Oh .. Interesting".

"Right next, we need to find, Gillyweed."

"Shouldn't you know where that is?," Draco stated, Hermione was confused to why he would think that.

"Mrs. Brightest Witch of our Age, didn't Potter take some in the triwizard tournament?"

"Oh, Oh yes, but Neville got that for him."

"Longbottom, really? .. Wonders will never cease." Draco said with a sly smirk.

Draco then reached down, and took the sheet from Hermione, they still needed to collect fairy wings, Armadillo Bile, frog parts, runespoor eggs, and feathers from a Hippogriff, which where still flying around Hagrid's hunt, after years after Buckbeak's 'mystery' departure.

They both decided they couldn't possible get everything from Snape's potion collection, so they made there way out to the leg, to hopefully find some already dead frogs. Time passed and soon it was ten minutes before the end of class, and they collected everything, the Hippogriff's feather.

They both started to jog in unison down past Hagrid's hut, and in behind trees in the forest looking for the last object. None could be seen.

The bell signaling five minutes till the end of class was heard while they rambled through bushes, refusing to admit defeat.

_Why is he so calm? .. And almost nice?. This is so strange. He didn't even try to decapitate me … but yet I could see it in his face that he wanted to, when the "What do you regret most?" question appeared after collecting the Armadillo Bile. He didn't even answer truthfully, I could see it in his eyes. _Hermione shrugged her thoughts to the back of her mind.

While searching around the grounds of Hogwarts for their objects, not once did Draco insult her by disrespecting her blood-status, love for books or her best friends. He just seemed normal for once, not her enemy, but someone who wanted to get the job done, and think no more about it. Hermione was thankful for that, she didn't want to have to toss around insults with Draco, she thought she was far more mature than to sink to his level.

Draco just wanted to sink down beside a rather large tree behind him, and just give up. But no way would he admit he was frustrated and tried to someone like Granger, who he was sure, was just waiting to see his first signs of weakness.

Sighing and taking in a deep breathe Draco looked up and into the sky. Unusually it was a rather hot day at Hogwarts, the sun was beaming down on him, when he noticed the object of his desires staring down at him. The hippogriff feather, was sitting comfortably up high in the tree.

Draco was a very muscular guy, years of perfecting his Quidditch skills turned him into a guy with rock hard abs that girls pined over. He looked back up at the feather perched on the branch, and lifted his leg to start climbing the tree.

Not thinking about the ribbon that joined his and Hermione's legs together. Placing his arms on the lower branches reading to start climbing the tree, at the same time as Hermione spotted another feather hidden inside a bush located outside Hagrid's hut.

Going to get their feathers in different locations at the exact same time. There legs going just inches from each other, before, like an elastic band the ribbon forced them back together, causing Draco to fall to the ground on his back, and Hermione tripping over his legs underneath her.

Hermione was now face to face with Draco Malfoy hidden by trees and bushes on the muddy ground. It was hardly romantic.

Her arms where above his head. Her body was pressed up against him. Both their hearts beating together. Her legs in between his. Her exhaling breaths brushing his face.

Draco laid still unsure of what to do.

_Why haven't I pushed her off already?_. But his thoughts where strong enough to proceed.

He didn't know where to put his hands, so he just laid them by his side. Staring back into her golden brown eyes, which he never noticed before. He was staring so deeply in them that he noticed there was a fire behind them, fire that made her such a wild a character that he loved to annoy. He saw courage and strength. _Typical Gryffindor_, he thought. He looked down to her lips, quite plump, kissable even. Different from the other times when he looked at them, when they were just an angry line across her face because of his insults. Sensing his watchful eye, Hermione started to bite down on her bottom lip to stop her from shaking. When he looked up all he could see was _her_. He almost laughed when he looked up and seen her hair was considerably straight today, and not it's usual birds nest.

Sensing some courage moving through his body, Draco lifted his hands and placed them on her waist. He touched her, he actually touched her. He thought about it before, when he could finally put his families prejudice behind him, and touch this person who was so foreign to him. Her eyes held friendliness, and kindness that he straight away felt comfortable.

Hermione was surprised he didn't throw her away from him straight away, and cast a sterilizing spell on his body because of her touch. But instead on his strong, muscular body, feeling his abs, and chest press into hers. She was impressed. She looked at his impeccable blond, almost silver hair, it was prefect not a strand of place. She brought her eyes into his, and noticed for the first time that they weren't a cold grey, but a warm blue. She noticed how he was taking her in, her eyes, her lips, her hair, and was nervous. Biting down on her lips so hard, it would bleed at any moment, and wanting to look anywhere but back into his eyes, but she did, she looked back and was captivated by them. She could feel the control in them, but could also see behind them, and for the first time, she seen a weakness in Draco. She could see how all his hardships were starting to take its toll, the edges of his eyes were rimmed with red, and black bags were starting to form under his eyes. Thinking about it, when she seen him getting off the train at Hogwarts, he looked older, so much older than any other students in there year. Older in mind, body, and spirit.

Hermione could feel his hands going up to land on her waist, his hands were warm, soft and gentle, nothing what she thought they would be like. She didn't want to move, she didn't want to disrupt what was going on between them, it was like they where talking with their eyes, and never losing contact.

She could see the urges in his eyes that wanted him to a boy again, and she wanted to be able to relieve that stress. He seen fun behind hers, the girl that wanted to break away from her prefect grades, and helping save the world with Harry Potter, and he wanted to be able to teach her how to create mischief.

Draco blinked, losing the contact with this elegant female that was now placed on his body. He closed his eyes and breathed in her smell, and her touch, and opened his eyes. She was looking away. And he looked up, and for the first time he seen Hermione Granger. The bookworm, Potters best friend, the enemy, the _mudblood. _He breathing started to become ragged, not knowing what to do with her, and sorely wished he hadn't closed his eyes.

And then, out of no where it came into his head. _I'm going to kill you Hermione. _He tried to shake his unsettled thoughts out of his head, but he just couldn't. He looked into her golden eyes, and all he could picture was her blood splattered on the floor of his home, around the Dark Lord's feet. _She_ was his assignment. He couldn't mess it up, he couldn't fail his mother, like his father had. Most of all, how selfish it may be, he couldn't get himself killed, his loss would be huge in the wizarding world, blood as pure as his couldn't be spilled. Besides Granger wouldn't. Potter and Weasel will mourn her death for a couple of weeks, but filth like her would never be missed.

Hermione looked back down at him, and he disconnected, now feeling extremely uncomfortable, looking down at his closed eyes, and deciding to look elsewhere. Bravery ran through her and she looked back down in to his eyes. Draco was no longer there, but Malfoy was. She could now see the hatred burning through them. His teeth were grinding together, his hands no longer on his waist. But his want at her throat, she gasped. Trying to get up, but realizing the ribbon still had her tied to him. She stared at his hand and back to him.

"Get off me, _mudblood_", Draco said with every ounce of hatred in him.

Hermione had battled everyone, from death eaters to trolls to werewolves, never was she scared, until now. Feeling comfort in his arms one second, and shock the next, left her unsteady. She never seen so much hatred in her life. She never Malfoy hated her, but never thought to this extent.

She would reach her bag pack for her wand, she dropped it on her way through the forest, looking for the feather. The feather which she had completely forgotten about. And also remembered that class ended minutes ago while she under Draco's charm. Surely Harry and Ron would come looking for her.

Hermione was still on Draco, though now she was straddling his hips, and tried to remind him about the ribbon, when once again he growled for her to get her filthy body up from him.

She looked back down, and noticed a spell forming on his lips, bracing herself for the impact.

"_Stupefy" _he shouted a jet of red light coming from his wand.

Hermione went storming from Draco's body, almost falling inches away from Malfoy at the opposite tree, until the ribbon caused them to attract again. The force from Draco's spell hit Hermione so fast and hard, that while flying back, her knee snapped from were Dumbledore's ribbon was bounded. She came back to his side, and laid on the muddy soil, stunned. She wasn't moving, she was unconscious, but feeling every bit of pain that Draco caused her.

Draco gasped, and straight up straight upon hearing that crunch and crack that came from Hermione's knee. He knew deep down that he didn't want to cause this much pain to Granger, or anyone, except Potter, and had no idea what to do. He peered over her body, which was lifeless beside him. And could see the fear, terror, and pain in her eyes.

"_Rennervate_" he spoke, once again with his wand pointing at her.

Hermione arose and gasped, howling in pain, reaching down to hold on to her now broken knee. It was definitely shattered, down to almost her ankle from the impact.

She looked over to Draco in horror who now his wand pointed at her knee.

"No, No, STAY AWAY FROM ME MALFOY", She cried, with tears running down her cheeks.

With the luck she was having lately, she wasn't going to take the chance and let him perform the spell, and having her knee ending up like Harry's after Lockhart in their second year.

Draco didn't speak, couldn't even stutter. The ribbon was still firmly around their knees, holding them together. The class was over a while ago, surely now the spell would have worn off.

Hermione shot back to look behind her shoulder, after hearing ruffling coming from the hut behind her. And out came Hagrid, looking around to see where the whimpering was coming from.

He glanced down to the front of the forest to see Hermione, staring back at him, her face red from tears, and Draco Malfoy sitting beside her.

"Hermione .. Hermione are you ok?" Hagrid shouting running as fast as his legs could take him.

"N.. .. Hagrid .. My knee .. It's broken", She said stuttering looking up at the Half Giant leaning over her.

Hagrid looked from Hermione, to her knee, and to Draco, giving him a stern, disapproving look.

"Have you anything to do with this?", He asked, pointing one of his overly large fingers at Draco, who just barely resisted the urge to slap it away.

Draco didn't even reply. He had seen dark haired boy, and his red headed partner in crime running towards Hagrid's hut. Puffing out a sigh, he knew what was coming.

Harry and Ron immediately spotted the three of them on the ground. And started to run towards them.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Harry asked

"Hermione, your knee!", Ron said out of breath, and almost wanted to gag when he seen how dislocated and smashed her knee was.

Hermione was about to reply, when straight away at unison, the two boys whipped out their wands and pointed them at Draco.

"What did you do Malfoy?" Harry said clearly.

"You slimy little Ferret, couldn't wait to get her into the forest away from everyone, so you could attack her. A coward you are Malfoy", Ron's words where sharp and full of force.

Draco hated being called a coward. But was even more in shock that Hagrid didn't even seem to care that they were about to hex him at any moment.

They were, once again, interrupted by a whimper when Hagrid went to pick Hermione up.

"No, No, Hagrid, you can't. Me and Malfoy are still bound together by the ribbon Dumbledore put on us", Hagrid looked confused.

Ron kept his wand pointed at Draco, and glared at him. While Harry turned to reply.

"You both, were supposed to return five minutes before the end of class so Dumbledore could take the spell off you", he said to Hermione, "Hagrid, I'll go get Dumbledore, he's the only person who can take this off". Hagrid nodded while Harry started sprinting back up the school for his headmaster.

Ron could feel the tension rise up his blood, when he stared down at his best friend who was doubled over with pain. He wanted nothing more than to get a muggle device, called a chain-saw, he father had showed him, and saw Draco Malfoy's head off.

Hexes were at the tip of his tongue, and he would use any excuse to say them.

_- House Unity -_

Minutes seemed like hours when Dumbledore finally arrived with Harry at his side. Hermione dully noted he looked like he was expecting something like this to happen. He didn't even gasp while looking down at Hermione's knee. Deciding to pat her on the back.

"I thought something like this might of happened, when you, of all people, didn't arrive back on time, Mrs. Granger", Dumbledore said over his half-glasses. Peering over to Draco, who was just staring at him, not even bothered to utter a word.

With the tip of his wand against Hermione's knee, she could feel the ribbon loosen, and looked down to see it had disappear.

"I'm afraid Mrs. Granger your knee is too badly damaged at this stage, I regret to tell you, that I can't heal it myself, you'll have to go to the Hospital wing", Hermione nodded, and felt comforted to know the bound between her and Malfoy was now no longer there.

Hagrid bent down and picked Hermione up, gently, making sure not to touch her knee. Hermione replied a light thank you to Hagrid as he started to carry her to the hospital wing.

Dumbledore turned to Draco, "I'm quite disappointed Mr. Malfoy that you couldn't handle the situation better, and have no other choice that too get you detention till the end of this term, for the improper use of a spell of Mrs. Granger". Draco nodded accepting his punishment, knowing it was the least he deserved.

Dumbledore turned on his heel, and noted Ron who still had his wand pointed at Draco, who was now back on his feet. Harry looked up, and Dumbledore had already gone.

Taking in deep breaths, Ron walked up to Malfoy, who faced Ron, sticking his chin out, his wand in his back pocket.

A bolt of white came from Ron's wand, and Draco bent over grasping his face. Harry was shocked, "Ron, what did you do?".

"I used the stinging hex on him, the least he deserves", Ron was furious.

"You can't just hex people like that Ron",

"Harry, do you not see Hermione, she was a mess, she was crying in pain with a broken knee, and who knows what else, because of this prat", Ron shouted pointing his wand again at Draco.

"I know, he'll get what he deserves in due course, now your in trouble"

"I don't care, I'll do whatever I can to protect Hermione"

Harry didn't have anything else to say. He knew Ron loved Hermione, not so much in a romantic way, but as a sister, and Harry should of known Ron would react this way.

_Oh my Salazar, what is this pain? .. Surely he couldn't have used the _

_cruciatus curse. I may deserve some of this, but believe you me, Weasley will pay. _

Draco was interrupted from his thoughts, when Harry Potter bended over to caught a glimpse at Draco's face.

His face was inflamed. His eyes were reduced to slits, barely able to see out of them. Harry thought Draco looked like he was after doing twelve rounds with the muggle boxer, Mike Tyson. His lips were huge, with cuts carved into them. If it wasn't for his trademark blond hair, you couldn't tell that this was Draco Malfoy.

Ron snickered, "you've never looked better Malfoy". A slight grin forming on Harry's face.

Draco reached into his back pocket, to his wand, and shouted another curse at Ron, who blocked it immediately. Harry was impressed with his friend's improved skills.

Draco was frustrated. He wanted revenge.

"_Impedimenta"_

A bright blue, almost transparent light from Ron's wand once again blocking Draco's curse.

Draco ran over to Ron, pushed him back into a tree, using his elbow to secure him. He lifted his wand to Ron's throat. Harry ran to Ron, and went to pushed Malfoy off him.

"OI! The headmaster wants you to return to your houses immediately, and see him in his office first thing tomorrow morning. He's gone to a meeting, and doesn't want anyone trouble from you three!" Hagrid shouted at them, looking more in the direction of Draco Malfoy.

_- House Unity -_

Hagrid gently laid Hermione on the bed in the hospital wing.

"Thank You Hagrid" Hermione replied looking up at the bearded man.

"No problem at all, Hermione, you just focus on that leg fixed", He replied with a wink and existed the hospital wing

Madam Pomfrey rushed hurried over to Hermione, who was still clutching her knee.

"Oh, that is nasty injury dear, but no need to worry, we'll have that mended in now time", she replied kindly to Hermione.

She ran back to her office, and arrived with a two glasses, one full of Skele-Gro and another unknown substance, and handed the Skele-Gro too Hermione.

"You need to take this dear, yes it tastes wretched but it will do the job". Hermione nodded and downed the potion, trying not to gag and explode her lunch all over the hospital wing. Gulping the last drop, handing the empty glass to Madam Pomfrey who settled it on her bedside locker, and handed her the second potion.

"Sorry, what is this?" Hermione asked staring at the potion.

"It's a sleeping drought, it will sleep you sleep while the Skele-Gro takes it's course, and obviously will help you sleep through the pain". Hermione downed the second potion, and immediately started to feel drowsy.

Hermione drifted off into a deep sleep. Dreaming off her encounter with Draco, of how she felt almost comfort in his eyes and that all slipped away when he remember who and _what _she was.

Madam Pomfrey tapped Hermione with her wand, and Hermione was changing into a pair of hospital pajamas, she lifted her head onto her pillow, and covered her over with a blanket.

_- House Unity -_

The next morning had arrived and Draco couldn't wait too get out of the Slytherin common room. Pansy had fussed over him for nothing last night, once again feeling his tempeture, telling him to go to the hospital wing. Blaise interrogated him like a ministry auror, and Crabbe and Goyle found it rather amusing that he had been 'beating up'.

He had enough and left them to find solitude in his bedroom. He couldn't think of anything that night, besides Hermione. He thought of how she felt pressed up against him, her elegant facial features, and fiery eyes that he longed to look back into again. And then wanted to slap himself in the face to rid the thoughts but thought again, as his face was still stinging from Ron's hex.

He felt like he didn't deserve to think about Hermione, ever again. He didn't deserve to have her plastered in his mind, over what he did today, and would do the in future.

The pain, terror and fear in her eyes shot through him like a bullet. One moment he was so at peace with this girl, and the next he was causing her excruciating pain.

He honestly had no idea what he was going to do, if he didn't get her off him. He didn't know whether they would lay there for the rest of the day, just staring into each others eyes, or if he would kiss her. Both them options weighed in his head, for the moment when she was Hermione, but then when he looked at her again, he knew he couldn't. She was Granger, the mudblood. He couldn't get close to her, and she couldn't get close to him. In the end the pain would be too much for both of them if anything where to ever happen between them, it was impossible.

He knew he liked her from the moment she showed she was far more intelligent that the whole female population of Hogwarts. Being Smart was in his persona of the prefect woman. But none of it would matter. He tried to be civilized with her, just to cut her the slack. Merlin knows she needs it, if he knows what is to come for her. But once again his rash decisions ruined everything. He should of just helped her up with him, when they fell over, and just left it them. But no, he had to brood into her eyes like he had taken the Amortentia potion, and then left her with a severely broken knee.

Draco came to the decision that he would remain civil with Granger this year. He would apologize for the mishap, and live with them would carry on. He wouldn't insult her, and or ridicule her this year. Because one thing he did know was he want her to hate him when she died at the tip of his wand.

_- House Unity -_

Harry and Ron arrived at the stone gargoyle at Dumbledore's office, and issued his password, "_Cockroach Clusters_" before being allowed access. They walked up the staircase, yawning still tried from yesterday's events. When they arrived they scene Hermione had already seated at Dumbledore's desk, her knee down to her ankle rapped bandages, and a muggle crutch hanging over the arm of the chair.

Ron and Harry ran to her and hugged her.

"are you okay?" they both said together, and just simply nodded.

"Good morning Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley".

"Good morning Professor"

The door the office opened once again, and in stepped Draco Malfoy. All three scowled and stared back up to the Headmaster, who greeted Draco.

"Take a seat", he pointed to seats at the front of his desk.

Harry politely took the seat vacant next to Hermione. But Ron and Draco didn't, instead both just glared at each. Arms crossed at their chests, not uttering a word.

Hermione pulled on the sleeve of Ron's robes, "Ron, come on sit down". Ron didn't even take any notice, either did Draco.

The headmaster took his seat, and just peered over his half-moon glasses at the two boys killing each other with their eyes in front of him.

Finally the silence that was flooding Dumbledore's office was broken, by the sound of Ron's feet walking towards Draco. Draco staying still.

Never had Hermione seen Ron look so graceful, and full of power.

Ron coughed, and began to speak.

"Our feud Malfoy, it's going on too long at this stage, so how about we end this".

"Go on", Draco issued to the red haired boy in standing in front of him.

"I challenge you to a duel".

Hermione gasped, and Harry sat in shock. He was impressed with his best friends skills yesterday afternoon, but he was no way on the level that Malfoy might be at, and no where ready for a duel.

Hermione stared up at the headmaster, expecting him to intervene. He didn't.

"I accept" The two boys shook hands, and there glares were interrupted by the headmasters cough.

"There we have it then. Like you said Mr. Weasley, time to end a worthless feud, and this is the way I expected it too end".

Hermione shot Dumbledore a look, thinking he was just as bad as they were.

"So, lets make this a school event".

Harry finally awoke, and stared at Dumbledore.

"Headmaster you can't be serious"

"Quite serious, Harry". Hermione didn't even know to say. "You'll need time to prepare, I except this duel to be respectable, and competitive, as you know the unforgivable curses obviously won't be acceptable, but other than that you have free reign".

They nodded. Hermione her mouth wide open at the scenes going on around her.

"And also, you'll need time to prepare, so let's set a date, it's only September, so you'll have till December 20th to prepare for your duel".

Draco listen to Dumbledore's proposals and decided it was time to add one of his own.

"and, might I propose, the loser will have to leave Hogwarts .. For good".

Hermione coughed out a loud laugh. "Honestly, Malfoy you can't be serious"

Nobody regarded her thoughts.

"That's a deal Malfoy". Draco smirked and once again shook his hand.

"Headmaster, you can't let this go along".

"Harry, I have no choice, they are grown men, and have made this decision themselves" Dumbledore stated.

"And also, I do believe Draco that I issued you a detention for the rest of this term".

The four of them turned to the headmaster after a sudden turn of conversation. Draco nodded up at him.

"Well, as your detention, you must prepare for this duel with Mrs. Granger", Dumbledore, looked over a Hermione, who was frozen in a state of shock.

"What? C'mon Professor, this foul git caused this".

"Your actions lead to consequences Mr. Weasley, you have full reign to discuss and prepare for your duel with Mr. Potter, but are forbidden to with Mrs. Granger, she is, how do you say it ... Team Malfoy".


	6. Author's Note

Hey Guys. Sorry It's been so long since I updated. School took over.  
>Chapter 6 is finally on the way, properly be uploaded by Tuesday, and hopefully I'll have Chapter 7 up by the end of the week. Thanks so much for the reviews, story alerts and favourites, it means alot.<p>Meg. x <p>


	7. Toast and Butter

**Toast & Butter**

Hermione walked into the Great Hall, the events of the day before still replaying in her mind. She groaned partly because of the pain now in her leg, and because of the looks she was getting from most of the school.

_Oh great, now the whole school knows. Just give me a rope and I'm sure I could use the Astronomy tower to hang myself off it. Dumbledore has been more than obliging as of lately, he could assist me. _

Hermione settled herself into the Gryffindor table, avoiding strange looks of passing Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. She exhaled a sigh and nodded a good morning to Harry and Ginny. She noticed that Harry had a new twinkle in his eye, and Ginny was radiating. She had no idea why though, surely the events of last night, might have him in less than a good mood, and quite frankly, today she wasn't in the mood for happy, smiley people. Very Slytherin.

_Looks like Harry's getting some!_ _Maybe I should tell Ron, rightly knock the grin off his face. _

"Good morning Mrs. Malfoy" Harry exclaimed, and the sudden chokes of Gryffindors could be heard and seen all across the great hall, as pumpkin juice was now spraying.

"Oh do go owl Fred and George, Harry, tell them you want to buy a sense of humor" Hermione hissed across at Harry.

Harry and Ginny exchanged looks, and went back to the their eggs. Hermione reached into the middle of the table, grabbing herself a slice of toast, slamming her eggs on to a plate so hard their was almost an egg yoke explosion.

"Where is Ronald this morning", Hermione asked while looking down at her eggs.

"He's gone to see Professor McGonagall, something about him failing his last test", Ginny stated, Hermione just huffed.

The sound of owls could be heard soaring through the great hall. A Great Gray Owl flew over Hermione's head and landed in front of her. She stroked her feathered hair, whilst untying her letter from her leg. Giving the owl a piece of toast as a reward, and it flew back into the skies over Hogwarts.

_This is strange_. Hermione hadn't recognized the owl that had landed in front of her. She turned the envelope around to see a red stamp on the back. Once again, something she hadn't seen before. She frowned her eyebrows, and opened up the letter. She read the bottom line.

She gasped. Her heart leapt out of her chest. Suddenly nothing matter in the world. Everything was forgotten about. The biggest widest smile was now forming on her face.

_Dear Hermione, _

_I know it's been a while darling, been trying to owl you for a while. But everything has been hectic lately, especially with the shop. How are you? Hope your well. I do miss seeing those brown eyes everyday. _

_I have great news. Gladrags Wizardwear__has been attacked by death eaters. I know that's not the best of news to hear, but that means there selling up. We've been thinking about expanding the business, and buying it. That means we'll be closer._

_Did you know Fleur is pregnant? Yes Phlegm. Bill has been walking around with the biggest smile on his face, quite sickening really, but if it makes my mother happy, what else could you want?. _

_Hope your coming to the burrow for Christmas, can't wait to kiss those pink lips again. Smell your hair. But I don't want to hide our relationship anymore Hermione, I want to tell the world that we are together. We can tell everyone together, when you get here. Or would you like to tell them before? It's up to you darling, make it the best Christmas for me. _

_Love always, _

_Fred. _

Hermione's heart was beating abnormally fast, whilst reading her letter. Blushing at the thoughts of kissing Fred again. Wanting him badly beside her now. She could hear his laugh In her head, as she read through the letter, something she had come to adore.

A frown started to appear on Hermione's face, as she read through the last few sentences. _He wants to tell everyone?. _Butterflies began to float around her stomach, as she pictured trying to tell Ron, Harry and Ginny that she was dating Fred. She then pictured Fred telling his parents. Molly would be delighted, she would properly even make her a "_Hermione + Fred, Forever" _knitted jumper. Arthur would be happy once his son was happy. But Hermione didn't want to come out about their relationship. She loved the secrecy, the excitement of kissing him, and knowing they could get caught at any moment. But she wanted to be with Fred. She knew that for sure. And therefore, she was going to tell Ron, Harry and Ginny, before they got to the Burrow, and let chaos commence.

She finally looked up from her letter, to see Harry and Ginny had left. She didn't know when, or where they went too. The only thing she knew was that Draco Malfoy was standing behind her, reading her letter.

Draco Malfoy strutted over to least favorite person at the moment, Hermione. He was dreading this altercation all morning. He could do this alone. He really could. Over the summer he developed his dueling skills beyond anything you could imagine. His confidence was soaring, he bet he could take on Potter along with everyone of his disciples. A blood traitor was the least of his problems.

He seen she was engrossed in one of her letters. _No doubt there from her muggle teeth eating parents_. Malfoy shivered as he visually imagined a pair of filthy muggles savaging a pair of teeth.

_Love Always … _Hermione flinched and scrunched up her letter, upon feeling hot breath on her neck.

"Problem, Malfoy" Hermione spat.

"That your girlfriend, Granger?" Malfoy said with a wink, his famous smirk smeared on his face.

"Granger, after classes today, beside the lake .. Don't be late".

Hermione turned her head to the retreating figure of Draco Malfoy. Anger started to take over her body, for more than enough times than she'd care to remember, this week. She was now imagining the piece of toast in her hand was a sledge hammer, she once seen her Grandfather use. Adrenaline was almost oozing from her pours. Hermione suddenly leapt from her seat, and stood on the benches on the Gryffindor table. Swinging her piece of toast and firing it straight into the back of Mr. Malfoy's head. Butter smearing into his fine blonde hair. Clutching the back of his head, he turned around to face his audience, visibly fuming. Gryffindor's clutching their sides with laughter, Slytherin's not knowing whether to cry with laughter or cry with fear of what was to come if they did laugh, in the common room tonight. Hufflepuff's admiring Hermione's brass actions, and commending her. And Ravenclaw's wishing more than most days, that the sorting hat had put her in their house.

Draco was still searching the Great Hall, to see his attacker. Nobody was visibly standing out, but he partly guessed who it was.

_Payback is a bitch Granger!. _Malfoy stormed out of the Great Hall, hearing skits of laughter as he left.

Hermione Granger biting down on her lip to refrain from laughing, fist pumped in the air, as her new dueling partner left the Great Hall.

Transfiguration and Potions passed smoothly, with Hermione receiving 80 points for Gryffindor, and over 100 high five's from her fellow classmates. Surprising Malfoy hadn't made one move to kill Hermione all that afternoon, not once.

_Surely it was obvious that it was me, that smeared his perfect head in butter._

Lunch had arrived, and Hermione couldn't wait for Herbology, Fanged Geranium's always fascinated her.

Making her way into the Great Hall was once again a struggle, as she tried to push through a crowd of Ravenclaw's and Hufflepuff's that where surrounding the Gryffindor table. Looking ahead of her, a flash of ginger caught her eye. Ronald Weasley. Standing on the Gryffindor table, looking even more proud than he did, when he helped Gryffindor win the first quidditch game of the season.

_This can't be good. _

Hermione climbed into the sea of people that were now all wearing, _red. _Taking a closer look, Hermione noticed that not only where their t-shirts now all red, but they also had Ron Weasley plastered across them. Her eyes grew wider and wider, as new products where being passed out among the crowd.

Team Ron, red shirts, that where now being transfigured into blue and yellow for the Ravenclaw's and Hufflepuff's just to show that they still had some house pride.

Team Ginger badges that showed amazingly dashing photo's of Ron himself, Hermione couldn't help but think, some wizards do know about Photoshop. She could also feel a sense of déjà vu, going back to her fourth year, instead on those badges were Cedric Diggory and Potter stinks.

Hermione suddenly felt a hand on her head, and a sudden fluffiness on top of it. Flinching, and grabbing what ever had just landed on her. Her blood pressure started to rise when she realized what exact it was.

Her very own, replica wig, of Malfoy's platinum blond hair.

"That really suits ya Hermione, absolutely smashing", came from the mouth of Seamus Finnigan. Somebody who she felt the urge to slap with a real sledge hammer.

"New Team Ron, Team Ginger, & Ginger's Rock T-shirts and badge's are now available, in your house colours" Neville Longbottom shouted across the great hall, sounding like some who went to London markets every weekend.

"And we'll even make a special green for those Slytherin's feeling a little traitorous today" Luna Lovegood's dreamy voice exclaimed.

Hermione looked over to the Slytherin table, all who where eyeing her, like she was the one that hand made the t-shirt's herself. She finally had enough, and turned to exit the great hall, making her way down to the Herbology greenhouses.

Herbology ran smoothly as they possibly could do, and Hermione had taken new pride in Professor Sprout, for confiscating the new fashionable badges.

Hermione was now making her way down to the dreaded lake.

_Blasted Granger. _

Draco Malfoy was now pacing up and down the edges of the lake, awaiting his fifteen minutes late dueling partner. Looking up to the hills near the Hogwarts castle, Draco could see bushy curls bobbling as she made her way down to him. Almost skidding to a halt as she got down.

"Lovely to know you took your own time, Granger"

"Thank You Malfoy"

Draco stood and just stared at her, hoping his sarcasm was actually noted.

Hermione dived into her satchel, taking out her wand, and ultimately taking out the blond wig, she had forgotten that she stuffed into her bag.

She didn't even want to see Draco's reaction, and smacked her face into her palm.

Utter confusion was written across Draco Malfoy's face.

"What in the name of Salazar is that, Granger?" Malfoy finally spoke.

"Oh nothing, just, something I picked up in the greenhouse" Hermione spoke quickly looking to avoid the subject.

Draco made a quick dash for the furry object now laying in Hermione's hand. He plucked it from her, and sprinted away from her, just incase she tried to take it back off him.

Hermione, to be honest, actually found this quite amusing. Draco's face went from confusion, to realization. Hermione tensed her body, waiting for the battle to commence.

"This could of came in handy this morning actually, seen as I did have butter spread across the back of my head"

Hermione jerked her head forward. Draco Malfoy cracked a joke. She looked ahead to see Draco was actually smirking down at her. Not the usual domineering, patronizing, signature Malfoy smirk, but a different one. She wasn't sure she liked this one either, but it was a change. She couldn't help but stare, and the smirk began to fade, but none of the usual Malfoy mannerisms where showing either.

"So how do you want to do this?" Hermione asked, unsure of the situation, they where put in by their headmaster.

Malfoy was still holding the wig in his hand, as Hermione walked up towards him.

"I don't particularly want to do this at all Granger .."

"That make's two of us," Hermione quickly interjected.

"But .. It's undeniable that you are the Brightest Witch in our year", Draco stated, shocking Hermione.

_Did he just pay me a compliment?_

"So we'll just work together..", Malfoy looked up from the wig that he was fondling in his hands, and strutted towards Hermione, closing the distance between them. He peered down at her, and Hermione couldn't help but stare back at him. She actually felt quite intimidated by him.

She never noticed how much he'd changed since their fourth year. His hair was the regular grease ball in fourth year, it changed to long locks in their fifth year, and now it was short, cropped, fluffy and fitted his face perfectly. Hermione couldn't also help noticing how pale Draco looked, it's not that she never noticed that he was almost albino. But it suited him, she tried to imagine him just a little bit tanned, but he wasn't working. His face skin matched the warm blue eyes, that she hadn't noticed until their last altercation. His body looked strong and powerful, not skinny and fragile, like it had looked in previous years. All that quidditch has definitely done the job, she thought. His jumper was off, and she could see his shirt was stuck to his biceps. Hermione also noticed how much taller he now was, it was only in their fifth year that they where the same height, but now his legs had grown so long, that she barely reached to his shoulder.

_Godric, stop staring at him. _

Hermione felt herself blush and quickly turned her head away. She brought her hand to a loose curl on the side of her face, and started twirling it in her fingers.

Draco himself, for the first time in his life started to blush, as he seen Hermione's eyes run over his body. He couldn't deny that he felt a connection with her the other day in the forest, but that was it. Something romantic muggles called 'the spark'. He always found her to be quite pretty, plain, but pretty. Her bushy hair annoyed him, when he had to sit behind her in classes, but he always felt he could relate to her intellectually.

Hermione looked back up at him, to in fact, find him blushing too. Draco shook his head, getting out of his own mind, finally remembering why he came over so close to her.

"Okay, listen Granger, we're going to work together here, and here only. We're not to start studying together, sharing our feelings, like you Gryffindors. After this duel is over, we don't exist to each other. I hate you, and you hate me", he finalized.

"I hate you, you hate me, and sharing feelings, really Malfoy?, I doubt you have any", Hermione retorted.

Draco couldn't help but smirk at her fast retort.

"Right come on then, let's just duel each other".

Hermione nodded and started to walk a couple of meters away from him, Draco did the same. The swiftly turned away facing each other, bowing, wands at the their faces as they bowed.

Hermione threw the first spell, _"expelliamus", _which was quickly blocked by Malfoy. Hermione barely had enough time to act when a curse came flying at her, a silent one. Blue sparks flew from her wand, blocking the unknown curse. She stared dumbfounded at Draco.

_He can do silent spells? .. Surely, not. We've barely started this is Defense against the dark arts. _

Hermione threw the only silent spell, she knew how to cast, "Stupefy", which one again was blocked rather elegantly by Malfoy. Hexes and hexes began to fly between the pair, until Draco finally caught Hermione. Sending her flying back into the hard ground with a _thud_.

_Ugh Granger, could you not have just blocked that, now I actually have to check on you. _

Draco lightly jogged down to where Hermione had started to sit up.

"You alright Granger?"

She nodded, feeling a little groggy.

"Malfoy where did you learn to cast silent spells?"

Draco looked down at her, feeling a little taken back.

"You mean, you don't know how to cast them?", He asked a little surprised.

"No, I don't think anyone in our year, besides you, and maybe Harry, know how to do them".

"Oh, My father has been teaching me since summer of fourth year" He said, thinking to himself aswell. _When you-know-who has officially come back. _

Draco stared back down at Hermione, suddenly, like bang, everything back to him. The Dark Lord, his plans for Granger, and his headmaster. His father and the threating letters he's been sending him. His distraught Mother, that knows her son will become a murderer. He never wanted any of this.

_I never wanted any of this. _

Hermione looked up at Malfoy, she could see he was in a world of his own, but he looked so frightened, so scared and almost helpless. She never liked Draco, never. But she felt the sudden urge to either slap him to get him back to this world, or hug him, he looked like a person who lacked in hugs.

_I'm sorry Granger, whats going to happen over the next few months, isn't my fault, I need to do this for my family. _

Even though he was saying in his mind, he felt like he just apologized to Hermione. But he needed to get away from her. He couldn't just stand in front of her like this, and pretend like nothing was going to happen to her.

He snapped out of it, and quicked turned around, picking up his bag, and jumper, and trying to flee the scene.

"Malfoy, where you going?", Hermione asked confused.

"That's enough for today Granger", He said before leaving her, still sitting on the ground.

"um okay", Hermione said, to herself.

She got up from the ground, and started to shake the leaves from her skirt, and patting wrinkles that where beginning to appear. She walked back over to her bag, picking it up and making her way to the Gryffindor common room.

Later that night, Hermione Granger could be found, lying on the couch against the fire in the common room, catching up on the next few chapters in her Defense against the Dark Arts book. She really needed to catch up on her silent spells, Malfoy had the upper hand.

Harry Potter walked into the Gryffindor Common Room, finding his best friend sprawled out on the couch, reading, as usual. This was perfect actually, he's been meaning to talk to her, since they arrived back at Hogwarts, but he never had the oppournity. Now, in an empty common room, he found it was about time, they caught up.

"Hello Hermione", Harry said as he came around the couch to sit on the end of it.

"Oh, Hey Harry", Hermione said.

"Uhm, Hermione, I've been wanting to ask you something since we came back to Hogwarts, but I've never been able to catch you alone, you do mind if I ask a rather bold question?

Hermione had no idea what to expect, this was the first time, Harry had ever came to her with a question like this. Knowing the relationship he had with Ginny, Hermione hoped it wasn't a sexual question that was coming.

"uh, sure go ahead" she said cautiously, laying her book down on the wooden table in front of her.

"I .. uhm .. During the summer, I noticed something, between you and Fred"

Hermione's eyes grew wide, into the size of golf balls as Harry struggled to form the correct sentence.

"I spotted you kissing, I mean really getting into it"

_CRINGE. _

"I'm just wondering are you two together, or just making out a lot .. Or what?" Harry said, finally forming words in his mouth, and blushing deeply.

"Harry, actually, Me and Fred are kind of together" Hermione said looking up to find Harry with a massive grin across his face.

"Why are you smiling at me like that?" Hermione asked consciously.

"Because I'm happy for you, I like you and Fred together, both of you deserve each other, and I'm sure Mr. and Mrs. Weasley will be delighted" Harry spoke with his loveable grin.

"I sure hope so, I got a letter from Fred this morning, he wants to tell everyone that we're together, but I'm not so sure" Hermione said.

"Why?" Harry asked confused.

"Because, well, I kind of, used to think it was always going to be me and Ron, ending up together, and then when he got together with that girl over the summer, I wasn't even remotely jealous, not one bit. I was sure, that I would be fuming when Ron's first fling came about, but I wasn't, I was actually happy, that he was happy. And then Fred came about, and I just loved the way he cheered me up over the summer, and we kissed, and it just happened. I'm scared though, that Ron won't accept it, or Ginny, I really couldn't lose them, you, or Fred", Hermione finished, saying 'and' far too many times in the one sentence.

"Don't be silly Hermione. Ron loves you, yes, but just as a friend, his best friend. He'd rather see you with someone in his family, that some sleazebag that could hurt you, and Ginny, is going to be happy for you, she'll even be arranging the wedding within months", Harry laughed "and you know Mrs. Weasley is going to knit you a 'Hermione + Fred forever' jumper for Christmas".

"Yes, the thought of those jumpers did cross my mind", Hermione smirked at her best friend.

"I think you should tell Ron and Ginny yourself here, before we go to the Burrow for Christmas, the chaos there will be way too much", Harry said.

"Yeah, I thought about that, especially with Fleur being pregnant, and Remus coming back from Christmas", Hermione debated with herself.

"And I'll be here with you, while you tell them, you have my support", Harry said, reaching across the couch for Hermione's hand.

"Oh, Thank You Harry, I knew I could always rely on you", Hermione said before jumping on Harry across the couch, to squeeze him into a hug.

Harry laughed as he struggled to get Hermione off him. With that, the common room door flung open, and in walked Ginny and Ronald Weasley.

Harry nodded at Hermione, as she looked at him for reassurance.

"Hey guy, can I talk to you for a minute?" Hermione asked Ginny and Ron, as they both made their way onto the chairs surrounding the fire.


End file.
